BloodRayne vs Werewolf in NYC
by Barbi-PiXi
Summary: BloodRayne in NYC *no i don't own her* she meets up with a 'wolf' and has to help a killer


**Chapter 1** I'm not sure if there will be any other chapters  
Scene:  
NYC, Night, Today  
Characters:  
BloodRayne: Half Human, Half Vampire, All Woman  
Cale: Werewolf, Evil

She crept in the shadows of the tall buildings as she followed a young man around a corner into an even darker alley.

There was a rustle of garbage cans and he stopped, "hello, is... is anyone there?" He looked around, there was the rustling again.

Slowly a figure emerged from behind a large box that was against a wall in front of him. The new stranger was large, his face was hard and a smirk played upon his lips. "Well well well," he walked up to the man, what on earth would a little man," he poked the smaller man in the chest," like you, be doing in a place like this? Don't you know this city can be very dangerous at night?"

The young man took a step back, "I didn't mean to disturb you but, I was scared and I need to get home."

"Well this ain't your lucky night little man," the larger man reached out and grabbed the younger by the shirt. "And it's only going to get worse." The young man's head hung down and his body started to quiver, "Aw... Are you crying little man? Are you scared? Show me some tears and maybe I'll let you go."

The large man forcefully grabbed the young man's face and made him look into his eyes. The smirk on his lips began to falter, and his mouth dropped open almost as wide as his eyes had popped. Before him the face he was looking at was no longer that of the young man, but that of a half demon to him.

It's eyes glowed red and his teeth seemed to grow more and more as he looked at them. Slowly but surely fur began to emerge from every pore that could be seen.

The young man grabbed hold of the older's arm and began to squeeze, "don't feel bad," He continued to bend the man's arm until he was kneeling, " I wasn't crying, I was laughing at the situation. You see I was thinking some old bum would try to help me, but instead I find myself with a very robust meal to make my evening."

"Aw... Come on man, I... I was just j... joking. Can... can't you just take a joke?" The frightened man could barley stutter out a sentence.

"Yes, can you not take a joke Cale?" The third party finally emerged from the shadows after watching the scene. She leaped from a fire escape to the ground a few feet away from the two men. "I see you can defend yourself from a child, but what from me?"

Cale looked at the man in his hand, "If you move from this spot your death will be more painful then you could believe." He slashed his claws across the man's face and he fainted, "Good boy, Stay," he smirked.

"Well, if it isn't my old friend Rayne. Come to join my dinner, or do you actually want to join me?" His smirk never wavered.

"Actually, I've come for you. You have been praying on these people long enough, and I am here to bring it to a holt." Rayne flicked her arm and one blade came into place, she grabbed the hand hold and raised her other hand to call the beast to arms. "Come puppy. Mommy is waiting."

Cale howled in the air and dove for Rayne she easily dodged him and swung a blade under his stomach as he passed by. She flipped and landed on the ground in a crouched position.

She could see Cale's back heaving heavily. "I see you are better than the last time we met Rayne..." He touched his clawed hand to his chest and looked in the moonlight at the glistening blood that now covered it. He howled once more, "but that doesn't insure your victory!"

He raised his hands in the air and then brought them to his chest as if to gather energy from the moon. Rayne watched as his clothing began to split, and the fur became more prominent. His face elongated, and his body almost doubled in size.

"Well Rayneeee, do youuu still feelllll so cockeyyy?" He took a step forward and lashed with his right claws. "Youuuu are mineee!"

"In every man's dreams..." Rayne ran toward Cale and brought her left hand around to emerge her second blade and slice his right hand off. As it lay on the ground she brought her left handed blade to slash at his stomach.

"Raaaaaarrrrrr," Cale looked at Rayne in disbelief, "Nooooooooo!" He raced at her once again his left claws spread and contacted with her side. He continued toward her with his claws imbedded in her side and landed on top of her.

"So beautiful is the rose," he held her hands with his knees, and touched her face with his stump, leaving a bloody trail. "But you must watch for the thorns," Cale dug his claws in deeper.

Rayne screamed out in pain, her eyes shooting daggers at Cale's, then she laughed.

Cale was confused for a moment before he became enraged, "What!"

"You have forgotten that I am not a rose, and you have more to fear." Rayne brought her head up and bit Cale between the legs causing him to move his knees enough for her to free one of her hands. "And Cale, thanks for dinner."

He tried to grab her arm but it was too late, she had already started the swing and his head began to slide off his neck," Rayne..." It bounced on the ground a few times and the eyes continued to stare until she pushed his body off of her and slammed her foot into the side sending it into a nearby garbage.

She licked a blade and flipped them both back behind her arms. Her heels clicked as she walked further down the alley toward Cale's captive.

"Hey Honey, thanks for the rescue. What was that thing anyway?" She could tell he was trying to act cool and calm but beneath the surface there was a frightened little killer.

"Oh you no longer have to worry about that... You have nothing to worry about from now on." Still covered in blood she put a hand to his cheek and pulled his face close enough for her to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, what do you mean thanks for dinner?" But he realized too late. Rayne had sunk her teeth into his neck and had begun to feed.

"Why...," He began to turn cold when she stopped to explain.

"You see dear, if I had not had been so hungry I would never have let him get as far as he did with you. I let him find me a bad little boy so I could feed without having to fear what my conscious would think." She kissed his lips, " And now I'll leave you to your passing. You are a strong little boy, and you do not need anyone's help do you?"

He tried to speak but it was so hard and he had become so cold. He watched as the one called Rayne clicked her heals once again on the ground as she left him there to die. He watched as Rayne left him all alone after saving him. He watched Rayne until everything faded to black and was gone.

**BLOODRAYNE**

Barbi

: I do not own BloodRayne, but I do love the game smiles


End file.
